Truth or Dare
by Decnelis
Summary: It's hard to understand certian things.


**AUTHOR NOTE: I don't think truth or dare existed in this time period, and this doesn't happen in SW3 so boom an AU. I tried this time.**

* * *

Ranmaru did not understand certain things in the world.

Sure he understood how important strategy was to follow, why war was fought, and anything related to battle. Those kinds of things weren't new; he questioned at things without answer. Like how everyone seemed to mistake him for a girl. He first thought it was because of his hair was in a ponytail, but other men had their hair up, so that was another enigma to him.

That and romance puzzled him to no end.

Romance was more baffling to him. Sure, he had seen people kiss each other and hug, and he had even walked on some, but he couldn't get a full grasp on what it felt like. He had always wondered, but Ran had wandered unto both principle and realization; He wouldn't be able to understand what it felt like until it happened. Not to mention, he became flustered with romance rather easily.

He tried his best to not reflect on such matters. They weren't very important anyways.

It was one of those nights. One after a big battle, and all the soldiers were drinking off the battle. Ranmaru wasn't a big fan of drinking; he knew alcohol could make others do rather, well let's say, _unpleasant_ decisions. He had heard about fights breaking out from drunks, and that wasn't even the worst Ran had heard of. Though he had tried some before in his life, Ranmaru would've been better puking out his stomach than the amount of vomiting he he had undergone.

So Ran usually just talked with Mitsuhide or Nobunaga if he could find them. He usually talked with Mitsuhide; he wasn't a huge drinker either. Though occasionally, Mitsuhide wasn't around and would accompany his lord, though sometimes he decided against it; he didn't wish to keep his lord up after a long day. When Ran couldn't locate either, he usually just confided himself to his room, or mindlessly paced a hallway if he couldn't sleep.

Nowadays, he usually just found himself alone. Not that it bothered him though.

He had discovered that going outside helped him better than pacing throughout a hall when sleep refused him. It looked less awkward if someone saw him as well. Stormy weather neglected him from going outside when it happened, so he had to resort to pacing sometimes. Not to mention, Ranmaru had this fear that he would fall asleep outside.

Tonight, it was one of those nights he was sleep deprived. He wasn't alone either, Mitsuhide's daughter, Gracia was with him. Though for different reasons; she was way too peppy and was probably just admiring the night sky.

They were talking about the current state of affairs they were in, when Gracia pitched in the idea to play truth or dare. Ranmaru, completely clueless on what that was, asked for some explanation of the game. She explained the game rules, with her usual pep, and he stated that they had the addef restriction of nothing ignorant they'd regret.

Gracia allowed Ranmaru to ask first. He asked her truth or dare. Responding with truth, he asked how she saw the majority of her friends. She answered with that she saw them as nice people who were going to go far. She ended her question by asking for truth or dare. He said truth. Gracia asked why Ranmaru followed someone like Nobunaga, who was so violent. He said that Nobunaga had ambition and dreams, allowing none to oppose them. A quick silence followed, only to have him apologize for his speech.

They continued the game, or more of a conversation at an angle, learning things about the other. Neither said dare, almost in some paranoia that they would have to do something ridiculous. Ranmaru hadn't realized how much time had passed, but really it wasn't that important until he realized that he couldn't hear anything else from the temple. The sky was a shade of death black, small splotches of starlight littering the blanket that covered the land, the moon illuminating the landscapes.

Certianly a sight to behold, but Ranmaru felt as if he had seriously forgotten he was tired at all.

He decided to dismiss the convesa- err, game as best as he could. Saying he had to get to sleep, and had given the recommendation that she should catch some sleep, Gracia said he could leave once she asked him truth or dare one last time. Ranmaru gave a huff of breath, saying dare, gaze turned at the door.

She dared him to kiss her.

As if in some instant chemical reaction, his face turned red. No way Ran could back out of it; this was a dare. Placing his quivering hands on the sides of her head, giving an exhale of nervousness, he quickly kissed her forehead. She giggled as his hands returned to his sides. Hardly believing he even did that, he stammered nervously a farewell, Gracia responding with the same goodby, walking off.

In his room, he usually would've gone to sleep like a little kitten. It wouldn't be like that; a lot had just happened. His face was still a cherry color, as he tried his best to focus on getting rest. Of course, not without thinking about reasons why in the world she would do that; she was married as it turned out. He tried dismissing it as just a friendly gesture, and Ranmaru tried to wish that was it.

But he ended up wishing he could love her instead of, well, whoever she was married to. Ranmaru hated thinking of such ways, but this time he really couldn't help himself with this... crush he felt toward her. Frankly, he felt more conflicted than good. Sure, getting crushes gave off this sweet internal feeling, but for Ranmaru, it was some concoction of nervousness and happiness.

Ranmaru would simply have to wait until they met again to ask Gracia why.


End file.
